The Hyugga Diaries
by Demented House Cat
Summary: This is my first fanfic so critisism is welcome. It's a cross over between the princess diaries and Naruto. Hinata Hyugga is your average 14 yr old freak. what happens when she finds out that she's much more than that. It's a Sasu/Hina rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing in this story I own is the idea for the cross over and Naomi and her b.f.f. Kaitlyn and the made up characters of Lana and Lily's twin sisters. Most of the plot belongs to the amazing Meg Cabot and most of the characters belong to the guy who made Naruto. First fanfic criticism is welcome.

**CROSS OVER MATCH UPS **

HINATA HYUGA: Mia Thermopolis SASUKE UCHIA: Michael Moscivitsz

NAOMI TENTOU: Lily Moscivitsz NARUTO UZAMAKI: Josh Richter

SAKURA HARUNO: Lana Weinberger TEMARI: Lana's twin

KIBA INUZUKA: Boris Polowski INO YAMANAKA: Tina Hakeem-Baba

TSUNADE: Grandmere KURENI YUHI: Mia's mom

HIAISHI HYUGA: Mia's dad KAKASHI HATAKE: Mr. Giovanni

HANABI HYUGA: Mia's little sister NEJI HYUGA: Mia's brother/Rocky (yes I know in the story she only gets a brother but it's my story so DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!) \

KAITLYN TENTOU: Lily's twin SHINO: Temari's bf

SHIKAMARU: Kaitlyn's bf

**PROLOGUE**

Life is so unfair. I guess you want to know how I can say that. Well let's start from the beginning.

FLASHBACK: (baby crying) Congrats it's a girl. WHOA way to far back how about we go back to last week.

NEW FLASHBACK: Tsunade you wanted to see me. Yes Mia I do. Well…. Mia you're a princess. WHAT OH SHUT UP!!!!!

END FLASHBACK

Now I know your probably wondering well what's wrong with that. Well for starters I look nothing like a princess. I have large white doe eyes and blue hair. I know weird right. Then on top of that I'm the freak of my school Konoha high for boys (became coed in 1985). Also I'm to shy to run a country I can barely even tell my mom how I feel about her and my algebra teacher going out I mean seriously. NOTE TO SELF: be more ASSERTIVE

Anyway back to the whole princess thing. So my dad just found out that he can't have anymore kids because of the chemo for his testicle cancer. And now I'm a no not A THE heir to a foreign country no one has heard of except me. I mean how they could keep this from me. Even though I have to admit they did a pretty good job I mean I've been to Harmony and all. Well anyway I'm gonna go to sleep I have a test tomorrow.

A/N sorry it's so short but here's what everyone looks like.

Naomi and Kaitlyn: [IMG].[/IMG]

(Naomi left Kaitlyn right)

Hinata [IMG].[/IMG]

Sasuke [IMG].[/IMG]

Neji and Hanabi [IMG].[/IMG]

Sakura [IMG].com/albums/tt10/kitsuneprincess94/thsora_new_[/IMG]

Temari [IMG].com/albums/tt10/kitsuneprincess94/naruto_[/IMG]

Kiba [IMG].[/IMG]

Shino [IMG].[/IMG]

Kakashi [IMG].[/IMG]

Ino [IMG].com/albums/tt10/kitsuneprincess94/thIno_by_[/IMG]

Kureni [IMG].[/IMG]

Shikamaru [IMG].[/IMG]

Naruto [IMG].[/IMG]


	2. Chapter 2

O.M.G. Even my best friends Naomi and Kaitlyn think I'm being dramatic. If you haven't guessed already they're twins. Identical to be exact. The only way to tell them apart is by how they dress. Naomi is a total girly girl while Kaitlyn is a tom-boy.

So anyway they're all like" Kakashi is cool" and "Your mom is so lucky". But leave it to the girls who have had a 4.0 average since the first grade to not get.

My mom had to go out with the guy whose class I'm failing. Why couldn't she be like everyone else's mom and go to the club or something. Then on top of that I have to start taking, ugh, princess lessons with Tsunade. I mean for a grandma she's really cool and she looks so young but when it comes to princess lessons ….well lets just say the devil really does wear Prada. Well Naomi and Kait are yelling for me to come on so I'll write later. TTFN

Wednesday September 24. Fifth Period

"Hey Hina you know what Kakashi is so not cool if he's sticking his tongue in your moms mouth ". Yup leave it to Naomi to give me that mental thought. Not that she or anyone for that matter has. They haven't even been one their first date yet. Besides my mom isn't the type to do that on the first date. At least I hope not. I once saw Naruto Uzamaki and Shino stick their tongues in Sakura and Temari Haruno's mouths. I had a real nice view of it to (note the sarcasm) since Sakura and Temari's lockers are on both sides of mine. It straight up grossed me out. Although I wouldn't mind if that was my mouth with Naruto's tongue in it. He and Shino are the hottest boys in school. And of course they go out with Sakura and Temari better known as the Haruno twins.

The other day Naomi, Kait, and I were at The Ramen Shop, picking up some food, and I noticed Naruto and Shino waiting at the check out counter. They saw us and kinda smiled and said hey. Of course they bought ramen so we got and still get the soma kind they did... Naomi said that they probably didn't recognize me with out the uniform on me. Why else would they, the hottest seniors in school, talk to me, a low life freshman?

But I don't think that's it I think they just act nicer when they're not with others. The kind of nice that doesn't care if your hair is blue or if your eyes are lavender. Kait says I have an overactive imagination and that I have a need to make drama for myself. But it wasn't and I know it.

They say a perfect example is with my mom and Kakashi. They say I should just tell her how I feel. And bum my mom out like that yeah right. She's so happy she actually cooked and my mom NEVER cooks.

Naruto Uzamaki

Clean Amatsu's cage

Finish Algebra work sheet for Kakashi

Report on foreign royalty Kinda ironic huh

Stop thinking about Naruto

Do laundry

October rent

Be more assertive

Thursday, September 25

In algebra today all I could think of was Kakashi and my mom making out. Ewww!!!!

Kakashi just asked me a question and I really didn't hear him so I said" what?'

Then Sakura leaned over my desk and whispered/hissed in my ear "FREAK!"Exept she said it like it had two syllables so it sounded like"FUR-REEK"

How come good people like Lisa Lopez get killed and evil people like The Haruno Twins don't. I don't know what Shino and Naruto see in them. I mean yeah they're pretty but they're so mean. Don't they notice?

Well now I have to do a test so I'll write back later.

Friday September 25

Today I noticed Kakashi's hair sticks up A LOT. It like defies gravity I wonder how he gets it like that. I also wonder how I managed to miss it. I asked the Tentou twins this and they were like" Wow I never noticed it. Are you going to finish that?" the creepy part was it was in unison. Any way Naomi thinks I should stop obsessing .While Kait thinks taking my problems and making it bigger than need be. It really sucks when your best friend's parents are therapist.

Today after school and were totally analyzing me. Yes they are married but wanted to keep her maiden name and give it to her were all like " girls do you need anything? And by the way Hinata how do you feel about Kureni (my mom) dating Kakashi? "I feel fine" I lied . why cant I say the truth.

But the worst part was when th twins supper hot brother Sasuke uchia over heard every thing and immediately started laughing his fucking ass off. I mean seriously were the hell does he get the right to do that. Okay now im to pissed to fucking write damn ass whole . I'll start again tomorrow

A/N Sorry that this is so short compared to some people but I am to busy to write anything longer


End file.
